Within the residential setting, many homeowners and renters have privacy fences around the perimeter of their yards. While important for privacy, such fences can often be an eyesore. The aesthetic appearance of a privacy fence is often improved by placing landscaping, fountains, and other ornamental fixtures near the fence. However, most landscaping features are semi-permanent in nature and, thus, not easily changed or replaced. Because of this homeowners and residents often choose to place more temporary displays in their yards. Such temporary displays often take the form of potted plants, hanging baskets, bird baths, bird feeders, and the like. With respect to those displays suitable for hanging, it is often desirable to place such displays on perimeter fencing. There are several conventional and commercially available products that permit a gardener to place a bracket or shelf on a perimeter fence having wooden fence posts. For example, some commercially available hangers are designed to be secured to wooden posts with nails or screws. However, many city ordinances now require the use of metal fence posts for perimeter stockade fencing.
With the use of metal fence posts, there is a need for a garden hanging device that can be easily attached to such posts, the pleasing appearance of which can be easily changed without the need for tools.
The garden hanging apparatus of the present invention is adapted to accept interchangeable inserts.